botifandomcom-20200214-history
Taito Magatsu
Taito Magatsu (凶戴斗, Magatsu Taito) is a core Ittō-ryū member in Blade of the Immortal, and also one of its finest swordsmen. He assisted in the slaughter of the Asano household which was led by Kagehisa Anotsu. Plot Introduction Of peasant origin, he became a swordsman to avenge his sister, who was killed as a child by samurai. He is first encountered by Rin at a blacksmith's store when she goes to clean Manji's swords. she spies a sword which once belonged to her grandfather, and asks the blacksmith of its owner to which he replies that it was dropped off by a man. Magatsu then walks through the door and claims his sword. Rin asks him how it came into his possession and he replies that if she really wants to know she should rendezvous with him at a spot at midnight. Later that night he is confronted by Rin and eventually Manji. in the end, he presumably defeated Manji, but was stabbed in the back, and realized Manji was Immortal. Manji got Rin's foreign sword back, and Magatsu spread rumors of Manji's immortality, which becomes a problem for him down the road. Leaving the Ittō-ryū Later, Magatsu is seen being brought to Anotsu by Palanquin. The two men carrying him are Ahiya and Kazuya of the Mugai-ryū, who proceed to stab him from both sides. Knowing that dodging both blades in such a small form of transportation without knowing where they're coming from is nearly impossible, the two men presume Magatsu to be dead, and are stunned when he rises from the Palanquin. Both men are killed, but Magatsu offers to spare the last one if he sells out his allies. With his dying breath, the man says "Akagi" which he assumes to be some sort of organization which he warns Anotsu of just before quitting the Itto-ryū. Revenge Magatsu's lover, a prostitute named O-Ren, was killed by Shira, a member of the Mugai-ryū, resulting in his decision to avenge her. After speaking to Manji, he learns that Shira is after him for lobbing his arm off, and decides to follow him in order to take down O-Ren's killer. Although they do argue a lot, Manji and Taito have a relatively friendly relationship. In the end, Manji is ambushed by Shira, and despite how much Shira wants Manji dead, he ends up fighting Magatsu. Shira lacks the balance he once had because of his missing arm, but now uses a weapon carved of his own bones that he has yet to master. Eventually, Shira loses the one hand he had left to Taito and presumably falls to his death in a waterfall. Concerned by something Shira said, Taito goes to meet up with Anotsu and eventually rejoins the Ittō-ryū. Later, Magatsu comes to the realization that when the Mugai-ryu member said "Akagi" he was actually struggling to say "Kagimura" as in Habaki Kagimura, the leader of both the Bangashira and Rokki-dan. Knowing how big an enemy they're up against, the Itto-ryu decides to get rid of everyone else in their way, and focus on Kagimura. Kidnapping As a member of the Ittō-ryū, Magatsu and two other members kidnap Rin in order to oust a major pain in their side: Manji. When Manji confronts the Ittō-ryū about the kidnapping, Giichi tags along. The two split up and Manji is cut by Shizuma's "WormKiller" blade which was carried by Fujiaki Kasori, who goes on to battle Giichi while Manji fights Kurishige Wayan. After Giichi defeats his opponent with relative ease, Magatsu decides to battle him. At first Magatsu has the upper hand because Giichi's weapon was broken and turned into a scythe-like weapon by Manji earlier, and a scythe can only be used for hacking, not stabbing. So a sword like Magatsu's Grand Turk can easily parry his attacks. Later, Giichi pulls out two weapons given to him as replacements by Manji which allow him to attack from both sides. Eventually the ground below them breaks, which leaves Magatsu unconcious, but spared by Giichi. Introduction of the Rokki-dan Magatsu accompanies Anotsu and Sosuke to meet the new Itto-Ryu members, and afterward they discuss the "Banquet of Death", and that one of the Itto-Ryu members mentioned by the newcomers was killed in it. When Magatsu stated that now that Kagimura was sentanced to death, he would no longer chase the Itto-ryu, but Sosuke stated that Kagimura had a Reserve group working in the shadows, and that he will still try to crush the Itto-ryu.Ozuhan Assault on the Dojo When the burned down Itto-Ryu Dojo was found to be their current training grounds, Magatsu and the Itto-Ryu set up traps to take down the Rokki-dan invaders. When the six remaining Rokki-dan members there were attempting to leave, Magatsu had six itto-ryu archers shoot them down. The three remaining Hebigumi were killed, but Ryo Soma jumped over the wall, and chased after them. Katsumata, one of the new members tried to hold Ryo off, but didn't know she had shoulder protection, and ended up getting cut down. Magatsu stepped in as Ryo called the Itto-ryu liars for their ambush, when the Itto-ryu's code is One on one fighting, Magatsu told her that there were eleven Itto-ryu members, nine carrying bows, but only six shot, because even in an ambush they were respecting the rules of the Itto-ryu. Ryo had nothing to respond, but Magatsu challenged her to a fight. Ryo leaped at Magatsu, and as he blocked her attack, he pulled out his second blade of the grand turk. Ryo barely blocks it, but as she tries to attack again, Magatsu hits her in the stomach, and knocks her to the floor. Magatsu says to tell Kagimura that there's no way the Itto-ryu will be taken down in one week. After taking Katsumata's body the group runs off before the Rokki-dan can catch up. Leaving Edo In order to regain the honor of the Itto-ryu Magatsu, along with Ozuhan, Sukezane Baro, and Kagehisa Anotsu storm Edo Castle. Magatsu, going around the side along with Ozuhan, and the others went through the front entrance. Some of the guards were doubting the fact that they went in through the main gate because there were dozens of men guarding, but were soon proven wrong when they saw it for themselves. Magatsu took down three guards at once, and threw his smallest blade into anothers head, to which Ozuhan jumps on to push it in all the way. While Magatsu is prying out his blade another guard attacks him, and Kagehisa cuts their head clean off. Ozuhan, and Baro went ahead to the next gate, and Anotsu, with Magatsu took care of the enemies surrounding them. Magatsu, and Anotsu spared some of the surrendering guards, unlike Baro, and Ozuhan. Once the two catch up to the rest, they take a short break. Ozuhan is given the task of taking out the right towers archers, and the rest go straight throught the middle. Along the way one of the guards tackles Magatsu, and swings for his head, but Magatsu stabs him faster. The three are then faced up against the Captian of the Guard Nizaemon Kumokiri, and the captain of the Pages Kai ki Ryuin. As the two of them talk about how they will kill the Itto-ryu swordsmen, Anotsu decapitates both of them with a single swing of his blade. Once they make it up the staircase the guards are afraid to attack them, and they are finally confronted by Ugen Hanabusa. After a short conversation Ozuhan comes from behind and tackles Ugen, and as Anotsu holds him hostage, Magatsu proceeds to paint on the wall. He paints "Bodyguards Sell Swords, Enemies... Itto-ryu... Takes all Jobs." Afterward, they use Ugen as a hostage to get out, and throw him in the water at the gate as they run off into the woods. The castle guards fire at them with arrows and are ordered to take the Itto-ryu down. Magatsu and the others are still on their way to clear the Hanzo gate, when Magatsu gets strung up in a trap. Anotsu turns to see how he's doing, but also gets hit in a trap. The two easily make it out, and continue on their way, and end up being the first ones to make it to the Hanzo gate. Later Sukezane holds off all of the guards at the gate, and Magatsu along Anotsu with escape. The Return of Shira While following Anotsu to meet up with Sosuke and the rest of the Itto-ryu, Magatsu knocks into someone that he thought looked familiar on his horse. He told Anotsu to go ahead, and that he will meet him there, and that he must take care of something. When he confirms it to be Shira he pulls both blades of the Grank Turk out, and stab them through Shira's chest. Shira, who had gained immortality, didn't feel any pain, and knocked Magatsu to the ground. Shira proceeded to stick the main blade of the Grand Turk through Magatsu's leg, and the second blade through his arm, pinning him to the floor. When Tanpopo and Meguro both arrived to help Manji and Rin, Meguro took on Shira. Meguro was easily defeated because, though she was fast, she was not very strong and was brought to the ground by Shira. Magatsu, who didn't want to see another young girl suffer and die at Shira's hands, threw the second blade of the Grand Turk through Shira's chest. Magatsu told Meguro to run, and that even though he would die, he would at least take Shira's leg. Before they clash, Manji appears and takes Shira on instead. Magatsu deemed their movements to be not of a humans, but more like a demons, and could not step in to help Manji. After Manji is brought to the floor, he pushes Shira's eye in, and explains that his Immortality is fading, and that his previous wounds have to heal before his eye does. In a blind fit of rage Shira cuts Manji's legs off, and makes his hands unable to wield a weapon by breaking the fingers, but Magatsu mounts his horse and cuts Shira down. Magatsu then picks Manji up, and sticks both of his swords into manji's fingers so that he can finish Shira. When Shira tries to attack Magatsu on the horse, he blocks the attack with Meguro's spikes, and Manji jumps off, Splitting Shira's head in two. Once off the horse, Magatsu talks to Shira, and takes Manji's arm back for him. Shira is then left to be eaten alive by wild dogs. Later, when Renzo comes to take Manji's arms, Rin explains that it was her fault that his father, Araya Kawakami, was killed by Manji. Renzo still goes in to cut Manji, but Rin puts her hand in the way, untill Meguro and Magatsu stop him. Renzo asks for an explanation of who his father really was, and Magatsu tells him that he was a member of the "Itto-Ryu". Magatsu also says that if Renzo wanted to take further action against Rin and Manji, he should go back to Edo, and ask around about the Itto-ryu, and learn who his father really was before deciding. Relationships Manji Manji is seen somewhat as Magatsu's rival throughout the manga. They are equal in weight, height, strength, and have somewhat similar personalities. They can also work as allies or enemies, and even though Magatsu is mortal while Manji isn't, he can really take a beating. Anotsu Kagehisa Anotsu is Magatsu's superior, and the leader of their Itto-ryū. Anotsu seems to have some form of respect for Magatsu, as he lets him leave and rejoin the Itto-Ryū of his own will. O-Ren Although both Magatsu and O-Ren are considered lovers, she once stated that Magatsu had never actually touched her intimately. After her death at the hands of Shira, Magatsu is willing to give his life in order to avenge her. Shira Shira is one of the few characters Magatsu is seen to have hatred for. This hatred is shared, as Magatsu cut off Shira's last remaining arm because of Shira's violence against O-Ren. Equipment and Fighting Skill Weapons Taito's weapon of choice is a gladius-like triple-sectioned sword called the Grand Turk. The main blade is a gladius, the second is a smaller, shorter sword hidden in the handle, the last is a spear-head like dagger hidden within the second blade. The sword is curiously missing a sword guard. First appears in Conquest part 1, first named in Fanatic part 1. Abilities Magatsu is one of the most capable members of the Itto-ryu. He is shown to be able to fight on terms with some of the toughest fighters like Manji, Shira, and Giichi. Enough so that Manji claimed him to be equal not only in height and weight, but also strength when faced up against Shira. Quotes *''First rule of war: Restricting your enemy's mobility is eighty percent of victory.'' *''Second rule of war: he who holds the land can conquer heaven!'' *''..They knew the rules, played by them. But there are bastards out there that DON'T. Just pure murderous scum that make you want to puke your guts out.'' *''I told you, asshole. You're fighting me. This is MY day!'' *''It must have been soft... so easy to cut. The flesh of a young woman...'' *''You don't always need a sword to kill someone. You can do it like... THIS!'' *''Yo, Manji!! Change from the doc! Looks like you could use it.'' Gallery 55460.jpg|Magatsu in color holding the Grand Turk 55461.jpg 55463.jpg 55464.jpg 55465.jpg Magatsu.jpg|Magatsu after dodging Ashiya and Kazuya's blades. Category:Itto-ryu Category:Male characters Category:Kenshi Category:Main characters